In America Again
by SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro
Summary: What would happen if a few years would pass and Ryoma came home to Japan. He has changed and man is he something. This story is a sort of starting point and will have a seque. I hope you won't be dissapointed. Oh and Ryoma is a genius, hope it won't make it to far fetched. Read and Review but if not just read and have fun.


**In America Again**

_****_AN: Hi guys so this is a new fiction I wrote a pretty long time ago. I think it's good but I would like your take on it. It's a One-Shot by the way I wrote to be continued because there is a sequel. I didn't upload it yet but maybe I will tonight. Anyway Have fun and I don't own anything except the plot and OC's in the story.

* * *

_**Seishun High school **_

_**After school **_

**The regulars were training; even through they had just won the Nationals again due to Ryoma's return from America to finish high-school in Japan. He actually finished high-school and had a Masters degree in Law, science and computer programming, but he decided it would be best to finish his "last" year in Japan. He skipped two grades and was now in the same class as Tezuka and Fuji. The regulars were surprised but he just said it was due to his great grades. They didn't ask after that, knowing they would get the same answer. **

**What had changed though was that Ryoma lived alone in a penthouse on the rich side of the town. He was number one seed, after all. He also grew from 152 to 170. He was now as tall as Tezuka. He let his hair grow. It surprised him that they didn't have to wear uniforms in high-school. That was a big change. He could dress as if he were in NY, now that was a change for the regulars. Their once innocent Ochibi was now a super hot guy, probably the most sought guy in school. He wore skinny pants and branded shirts sometimes with an anorak sometimes with a dress-shirt. He pierced his ears in like ten or some places. He got a tongue-piercing as well, though the regulars didn't find out for a long time.**

_**Flashback **_

_**Ryoma just pulled an all-nighter to get some work done and was dead tiered. He yawned in class but stifled it with his hand. He was careless in practice through. He just finished his laps and raised his hand to cover his mouth, but it too was late. Kikumaru had seen his piercing. Oh shit. Well they would have found out eventually. Of course Kikumaru screamed when he saw it.**_

_**-What happened Eiji are you alright, did something happen? Oishi hurried to his side checked his pulse and such. The others gathered as well.**_

_**-I'm alright Oishi. He whispered. Now the regulars knew something had happened. **_

_**-What's wrong Eiji? Fuji asked concerned. **_

_**-Ochibi could you stick out your tongue for me? Eiji asked; Ryoma did as he was told. A moment of silence… another moment… then hell erupted. Oishi and Taka screamed. Momo was to stunned to say anything and Tezuka, Fuji, Inui and Kaidou looked incredulous.**_

_**-WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE? GET BACK TO PRACTICE! Ryuzaki screamed.**_

_**-Sensei I uh we I mean him… Echizen has a tongue piercing. Oishi said.**_

_**-Never thought you'd be that stupid, oh well. Ryuzaki said. The others stared at her in shock. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

**So now he looked like a model. He was scouted for different companies but only accepted those of higher brand. For example he was selected once for the cover of "People magazine" as the hottest guy in the U.S.A. He also appeared on numerous commercials for Émerica and well you get the point right? Anyways back to the story, this was merely extra information on him. **

**So now back to the story**

**-Regulars gather! Ryuzaki-sensei has an important announcement to make! Tezuka ordered. **

**-Regulars, you have been chosen to participate in a tennis program in the U.S. We will be going in two weeks and stay 6 months, so pack what you need. I will tell you the rest later. Ryuzaki said.**

**They found out they would be attending a private high-school while there that was also a University for the advanced students. They would be staying in dorms, Ryoma whined at that. **

**-No exceptions Ryoma. Ryuzaki said**

**-Oh come on I have a flat which is close to the school. Also Ann-Chan will look after me. Come on sensei. Ryoma asked in a sweet voice that he knew no one can resist. **

**-I uh; fine but you will stay in the dorms for at least a week. She sighed, when did Ryoma become so good in manipulating?**

**-Thank you. He said with a grin.**

**-What about us, why can't we? Momo asked.**

**-Oh shut it! Ryoma can stay because he has where and with whom and a car so he won't be walking much. Where would you stay? She asked.**

**-With him. He answered.**

**-I may think that flat is too big for a sixteen year old but it's not that big, besides he will be busy with practice and studying so he needs peace and quiet. She said. Subject ended.**

_**At Ryoma's parents house **_

**-Mom I'm going to America! Ryoma said.**

**-Alright sweetie for how long? Rinko asked.**

**-For 6 months. Was the answer she got.**

**-Honey you can't skip school for 6 months even if you had finished it already. His mother told him.**

**-I'm leaving with the tennis team and we are going to attend school there. Boston U. supposedly it has a great course in bio-chemistry and I always wanted to attend one or have a degree in it and 6 months should be enough. He asked.**

**-Since the tennis club is going of course I will allow you to go. And that is a good idea sweetheart. Rinko smiled.**

**-Just not too much partying and no more hospitals. And no way are you taking any…**

**-Jeez mom that happened once and I felt stupid after it, no way am I doing it again. He hoped he'd assured her. He had acquired quite a reputation in the U.S. well among teens and partiers that is but him getting in the hospital because he drank too much and collapsed wasn't too reassuring. Of course that reputation also came along with the one about sleeping around, well at least his parents hadn't found out about that one. It wasn't true of course, no not at all. Well at least his father would be proud. **

**Anyway he went home shortly after that, by car of course. **

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

****AN: So good? Bad? Hope not the later and By the way this story doesn't contain many OC's just one but the sequel will. So if you're interested please read In America Again: Memories.

Ciao!


End file.
